Degrassi Conversations
by undertheupperhand
Summary: Pointless one-shot conversations...dm or review this story and tell me who you'd like me to make a convo about.
1. Chapter 1 Adam and Eli

** Degrassi Convo's  
>Okay So this is just a story of Degrassi Convo's ...randomness...each chapter is a different conversation. You never know who I might do it about. Request who you guys want me to do. Shoutouts to Luvcb1, up is Adam and Eli: (requested by DegrassiMonster)<br>Beta Reader; iloveeliandclare (Kalie_p1997)  
>My Twitter; degrassifacts and Justinkellyarmy<strong>

**Adam's POV**

I didn't know how it felt to be in Eli's position. Clare, the love of his life, broke up with him. In the hospital. He was torn apart at first but he's beginning to pick his life back up. It was lunch time. I was going to my locker when I saw Eli sitting against his locker. He sat there everyday at lunch. I was guessing that he was waiting for the day Clare would have to go to her locker. That day never came yet and she avoided him in English class. Cold stuff, man. Eli was sitting on the floor, his back against his locker. He was eating a sandwich. He had an unreadable expression on his face. He's been like that ever since the break up. I went up to him and sat next to him. I had my lunch bag in my left hand. I took my food out and began to eat my pb & j.

Adam; "Hey man." He looked over at me. He smiled, slightly, and then kept chewing on his food. "You holding on their?"

Eli; "Yea. I figure that I should just give her time, you know, and find myself."

Adam; "And then she'll see that she misses the E-Man!" Eli smiled. A real smile. He laughed a little.

Eli; "I like the way you think. Nothing to do." I nodded. There was a long silence.

Adam; "Hey, how about MFK?" Eli gave me a confused look. "You know. Marry, F***, Kill." Eli gave me a 'Just don't add Clare in it' look.

Eli; "I heard of the game. Shoot."

Adam; "Okay! Fiona, Anya, and Holly J." One of Eli's eyebrows shot up.

Eli; "The older girls I see. Okay, kill Holly J. Smush Fiona. And Marry Anya." I gave him a weird look.

Adam; "For reals man? I'd Kill Anya, smush Holly J, and marry Fiona!" Eli smiled and then chuckled.

Eli; "Alright, umm, Sadie, Imogen, and Katie." I thought about it for a moment.

Adam; "Kill Sadie."

Eli; "Why?"

Adam; "She's too tall for me man."

Eli; "You're one messed up dude." We laughed.

Adam; "Kill Sadie, F*** Imogen, and Marry Katie."

Eli; "Dude, you're sick! Kill Katie! Smush Sadie! And marry Imogen!" We were laughing so loud now.

Adam; "You don't even know Imogen!"

Eli; "You don't know Katie! How'd u marry someone you don't know!" We were laughing so much that we forgot about are food. "Okay, Alli, Jenna, and Clare!"

Adam; "Kill Alli. Smush Clare. Marry Jenna."

Eli; "Kill Jenna. Smush Alli. Marry Clare. :)" The bell rang. That was one of the funniest conversations.

**So I'm done. It was...eh... Yea...REVIEW!**

1. Chapter 1 Adam and Eli2. Chapter 2 KC and Jenna3. Chapter 3 Fiona and Adam4. Chapter 4 Holly J and Anya5. Chapter 5 Ms Dawes and Eli6. Chapter 6 Alli and Drew7. Chapter 7 Bianca and Alli Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Post Review As

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]
  * [Amazon][1]
  * [Email][1]

Actions

  * Add to Community
  * Report Abuse

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

> <label class="checkbox"> <input id="q_follow_story"> Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

> <label class="checkbox"> <input id="q_fav_story"> Story  Writer 

Close Working...   Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: //plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7095797%2F1%2F
   [3]: //twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7095797%2F1%2F
   [4]: //www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7095797%2F1%2F
   [5]: //www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F7095797%2F1%2F



	2. Chapter 2 KC and Jenna

**Degrassi Convos #2. K.C and Jenna. Shoutouts to Copykitten19, torifan1, kitkat0219, MoNsTaToXiC, coolperson, and by MusicRox256.**

**Third Person's POV (Omniscient) **

Jenna and K.C were at the park with their baby, Kenny. He was 1 years old and up and running. He loved to discover the world. Jenna and KC were sitting on a blanket, watching their little one run around. It was a sight! Kenny ran around pulling leaves and flowers from the ground. It was a show to see. Kenny had dirty blonde hair, like K.C. Jenna didn't really like it but she was just glad that Kenny was okay.

Beta Reader; iloveeliandclare  
>Jenna's POV<br>K.C; "He's something. Isn't he" K.C looked at me. I nodded and smiled.  
>Jenna; "We've made it this far, K.C. From coach problems."<br>K.C; "Mom's intervening."  
>Jenna; "Taking our relationship to different levels."<br>K.C; "High school puppy love."  
>Jenna; "Playing basketball!" We laughed at the joke.<br>K.C; "Hey! It wasn't my fault, Jenna. I was listening to your instructions."  
>Jenna; "Without finishing the crib, K.C!" I smiled.<br>K.C; "You told me to play basketball."  
>Jenna; "You're right. I'm sorry..."<br>K.C; "I understand. Future mama hormones kicked in." I nodded again  
>Kenny was trying to run after a butterfly. I giggled at the sight.<br>K.C; "But seriously, Jenna. You told me to play basketball."  
>XXXXXXXX<p>

**These are just meaningless convos requested by people. Up next is a conversation with Adam and Fiona (requested by iloveeliandclare) **


	3. Chapter 3 Fiona and Adam

** Convo's #3  
>This conversation was requested by iloveeliandclare awhile ago. I just didn't know what to write. Just dm or review this and tell me who you want me to do next :)<strong>

**Fiona's POV **

No good shoe stores around here. I saw some shoes that I liked in a store but it was only $7. Cheap. Too cheap. I can't believe they sell shoes that low. I need fashionable name brand high heels. Ew, no. It's raining. Again. Thank goodness I already had my umbrella out. I really wish Holly J could've came shopping with me. She says that 'I spend too much on her.'. Can you believe that? Ugh, unbelievable. It nothing to do but shop since it's Friday night. Me just walking in this nasty water called aka 'rain' on a Friday night in NYC. Yup. My feet are starting to hurt. I think I should just go home now. Empty-handed. Ugh.

Fiona; "Taxi! Taxi! *whistles*!" Oh wait, they can't hear me whistle. It's raining. Ahh! Thunder!

XXXXXXXX

After yelling for taxis for a good 30minutes one finally drove up to me. He pulled down the window.

Cabby; "Wanna split a taxi?" I hesitated. Why not. I like to meet new people.

Fiona; "Yea. Sure. Whatever. Anything to get me out of this weather." I closed my umbrella and got into the taxi.

Cabby; "Where ya heading?"

Fiona; "Rochester."

Cabby; "That'll be $40." I gave the cabby the money and put my purse on my lap. I took out a mirror to see how my make up looked. My mirror reflected on the person next me face and my eyes shot open. He looked at me and smiled. I put my mirror back into my purse and hugged Adam.

Fiona; "Oh my gosh, Adam! I haven't seen you for the longest!"

Adam; "Yea. You don't go to Degrassi anymore."

Fiona; "Oh my gosh, how is Degrassi!"

Adam; "Eh, you know. Same old. Same old. Drama and all."

Fiona; "What are you doing in New York!"

Adam; "It's a field trip! Pretty much the whole school is here. We're staying at this 5-star hotel. I can't believe we have the money to stay in a hotel like that!"

Fiona; "I know! Wait, Degrassi? Are you sure!" We laughed at my joke.

Adam; "So why are you in New York?"

Fiona; "Shopping. I was bored and I guess THIS is what I do from now on when I'm bored instead of...So how's life been for ya? Any new love interests?"

Adam; "Just this one."

Fiona; "Tell me!" He looked a little unsure.

Adam; "Alright, her name is Katie. We've been dating for a year now. She knows my situation too and she accepts me for who I am. She's amazing. You have to meet her one day. You guys would hit it off!" I smiled.

Fiona; "Glad to know life's doing good for you." He nodded. His phone rang. He looked at the screen.

Adam; "Oh! That's her right now! I'll put her on speaker."

Katie; "Hey. Adam!" Adam smiled.

Adam; "Yea, what's up Kate?"

Katie; "We're heading to dinner in a few minutes so make sure you hurry up and and come."

Adam; "K. I'm on my way right-"

Katie; "Wait, wait." There was some mumbling in the background. Kate yelled. Adam laughed. "Oh my gosh!"

Adam; "What, what!"

Katie; "You don't have to rush and come. Food is being brought to us! I can't believe this!" I rolled my eyes and laughed at how surprised they were. Duh! 5-star hotels always cater to you.

Adam; "Okay, I see you home then. Love you."

Katie; "Aww! I love you too!" Adam blushed and then hung up. There was an awkward silence. The car stopped.

Cabby; "Sorry to break your family reunion and all but I'm at your destination."

Adam; "I'll see you around Fiona. Keep in touch." I had an epiphany. I took out a paper and pen and wrote my number down.

Fiona; "Whatever you need, I'm just a call away. Okay?" He nodded and with that, I had gotten out of the car and left.

**Next one up was requested by someone named The Wise Person Who Reviewed... :) **


	4. Chapter 4 Holly J and Anya

** Convo #4. Requested by From The Wise Person Who Reviewed :). Just tell me who u want me to do next. Shoutout to BS-EDGE. Up now is Holly J and Anya...talking. **

Third Person's POV (Omniscient)

Holly J, Anya, and Fiona were so happy that they finished school. They were all at Fiona's house. Fiona had just walked out of the room. She was baking, for the first time in her life. Anya and Holly J sat there waiting for Fiona to come back.

Anya; "So. You know where you're going to college?"

Holly J; "Yea. Me and Declan are both going to Yale. You?"

Anya; "I'm not sure yet. I got so many colleges to accept me, I don't know which one to choose. What about Fiona?"

Holly J; "Oh no. Fiona says she isn't the college type. She says she'll try going to art school but if that doesn't work for her, she says she'll just work at a hair salon. Or nail salon."

Anya; "Typical Fiona."

Holly J; "You know it. So you're gonna move to campus or what?"

Anya; "Oh no. There's nothing wrong with living on campus but my mom's situation and now that I'm 18 I can start seeing Dr. Chris again."

Holly J; "What happened with you and Dr. Chris?"

Anya; "Oh. He didn't want our relationship to be illegal or something so he said when I turn 18, he'd take me on a date."

Holly J; "Did the date come yet?" Anya's face went pouty.

Anya; "No it did not. So are you moving on campus?"

Holly J; "Definitely. Declan already paid for all of that for me. I told him I could do it myself but...Fiona wants me to move my stuff here." Anya's eyes widened.

Anya; "You sure that's the greatest idea."

Holly J; "Fiona is over me."

Anya; "You can't just love someone and then stop a minute later. I would know."

Holly J; "She wants me to move in so that when I have vacations and stuff I can come here and stay with her. Plus, my mom wants me out of the house. Our bill is so high." Anya nodded.

Anya; "I'm just worried about Fiona. Like I said before, you're my only straight friend. Fiona hasn't found anyone yet so...just keep lookout."

Holly J; "That's one reason why I chose to live on campus. If we were with each other too long, she'd probably fall in love with me again."

Anya; "Or! She's probably still in love with you." Fiona walked in with a tray of cookies. She set them down on the table in front of Holly J. There were words on the cookies. Holly J read them aloud.

Holly J; "I'm going to Yale and me and you are going to be roommates! I can't wait!" Holly J murmured "Oh no" under her lips. Fiona stood there smiling. Anya had the most fake smile anyone has ever seen. Holly J was just staring out into space.

Fiona; "Isn't this so cool. I secretly applied for Yale without you knowing. Now we could do everything together!"

Holly J; "Great."

**So...that's the end...Inbox or review this story and tell me who you want me to do next...I don't know who I'll do next. **


	5. Chapter 5 Ms Dawes and Eli

**Degrassi Convo's; Eli and his psychiatrist.**

**Eli's POV**

I was in Doctor Dawes office. I was laying on my back on what seemed to be an armless couch and she was sitting next to me on a chair.

Dawes;"Okay so Eli. Glad to see you decided to drop by again. I assume something's wrong."

Eli;"How come?"

Dawes;"Because I told you that you can only come when something's bothering you."

Eli;"It's Clare."

Dawes;"Obviously."

Eli;"I was thinking about her last night."

Dawes; "Eli.."

Eli;"I know I'm not supposed to try and think about her but there was just questions floating in my head. I need answers. Closure." Doc Dawes nodded. I was staring at the ceiling. "Why did she make a promise she couldn't keep?"

Dawes; "And which promise was that?"

Eli;"She promised she'd never leave me. But she did."

There was a moment of silence. I looked over at Ms Dawes. She was thinking. She finally answered me.

Dawes;"Well, you see. Eli. You told me this story before but you never asked me this question. You were in the car with her, crying, and you ASKED her to promise you. She replied yes. She answered yes only because you wanted her to. You were in distress and from what you told me about this Clare, she's naive. She felt sympathy for you when you asked so it was as if you FORCED her to say yes."

I gave her a confused look.

Dawes; "Let me put it this way. I'm gonna use the Public Proposal scenario. Say you were in a band or something. You were famous. You're at a day concert and MILLIONS of people are there. Clare is in the audience too. The amount of pressure she had on her when you two were in the car, is the amount of pressure she'd have if you proposed to her in front of that huge crowd. Everyone would be yelling 'Say yes!' and she would feel as if she has no choice."

Eli;"But it's a yes or no question."

Dawes;"Ah! Yes, it is. But the way you proposed the question, it felt as if her only choices were yes and yes." I nodded in realization.

Eli;"So I'm verbally controlling."

Dawes;"More like...manipulative."

Eli;"That's what Clare said. I guess she's right."

Dawes; "Eli. She's only right if you want her to be right. Now if there was facts behind her statement, that's another story."

Eli;"But you said it yourself too."

Dawes;"The whole world could be looking at you right in the eyes and tell you that you're manipulative. If you believe it, you're just as ignorant as everyone else. Now you may be a little controlling but that's only because you're afraid. We can fix that. So do you want to fix that?"

I nodded.

Dawes;"Okay. We'll do that tomorrow. You should get going now."

**I just wanted to update real quick so that you knew that I'm still writing this story. Review. K. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6 Alli and Drew

**Alli and Drew. Requested by inlovewithdrewtorres.**

**Alli's POV **

I was just chillin. At The Dot I was waiting for Clare. She was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago and our coffee was getting cold. She was probably talking to Jake or something. Her new boyfriend, and ever since they got together they've been inseparable. I'm glad that Clare's happy and all but I just miss hanging with her more often. Drew walked into The Dot. Oh great. He was walking towards here to come order.

Drew;"Hey, can I get a milkshake."

Waiter;"Coming right up." Drew looked at me, then the 2 cold cups of coffee, and then back at me."

Drew;"Hey." I gave him a death glare. "Just trying to start a conversation. I'm sorry."

Alli;"Yea well I'm waiting for someone."

Drew;"That explains the 2 cups." He sat down next to me. I rolled my eyes. "So how's everything been going with you."

Alli;"Great. Ever since you got out of my life." He nodded in acknowledgment.

Drew;"I'm guessing you're still mad at me with what happened at Vegas Night." I looked at him.

Alli;"Ya think." Saying it with as much sarcasm as I could.

Drew;"I said I was sorry."

Alli;"Yea, well sorry just doesn't cut it anymore."

Drew;"Fine, I APOLOGIZE. I know I made some bad decisions with Bianca, you don't have to remind me everyday."

Alli;"Where is that whore anyways?"

Drew;"Don't. Call. Her. That. Look, she's trying okay. She's trying to be a normal girl and just wants to be accepted."

Alli;"She should try harder."

Drew;"And you act like you're flawless. You should try looking in the mirror before you talk about someone else. You're not perfect yourself."

Alli;"Yea, well last time i checked, you liked this imperfect girl."

Waiter;"Your milkshake sir." Drew took the milkshake and placed it on the table.

**Drew's POV **

Drew;"Before that imperfect girl became such a bitch." Her eyes widened. They became watery. I wish I could take back what I just said. "I'm sorry, Alli-" Before I know it, Alli took my milkshake and dumped it all over my head.

Alli;"Jerk!" With that, she ran to the door to a surprised Clare with tears flowing down her cheeks. Clare glared at me, and then walked out with Alli.

**Clare's POV **

I walked into The Dot and all I heard was Alli calling Drew a jerk and then she ran off to me. She had tears in her eyes, so I'm guessing that Drew said something wrong. I looked at him. He had what looked like milkshake all over himself. I laughed in my head. Then, walked out with Alli.

**OOOOO:**

**Okay so I don't know how I did. Tell me. Review. K. Just ask me who u guys want me to try and write about next. Be specific too. :) **


	7. Chapter 7 Bianca and Alli

**Alli and Bianca. Requested by inlovewithdrewtorres. K. Sorry if I mess up. I'm eating breakfast and typing at the same time.**

**Bianca's POV **

People were all laughing at me. I could tell. I was at lunch. Whenever I looked up from my plate I could see people mouth words like "Slut" or "Whore" and "Tramp". Some people, mostly the boys, were whistling. They must've been talking about me. Where the heck is Drew? I glanced up one more time and saw him coming towards me. Speaking of the devil. Drew came and sat next to me. Worry in his eyes.

Bianca;"What." He opened up his book bag and took out a sheet of paper. "What is that?" He unfolded it and handed it to me. It was the dance competition I was going to be in tomorrow. On the top it said the usually stuff.

Pep Rally. Tomorrow at 3:30pm. Be there. Come join us. We'll be saving up money for the school.

That's when I noticed it. Wherever it said my name, someone would add a smart remark next to it. Instead of it saying "Bianca will be dancing afterwards. Line up to come see it." someone made it say "The school slut Bianca will be dancing for money and she'll give free BJ's afterwards. Line up to come see it."

Bianca;"Is that supposed to phase me."

Drew;"Bianca, everyone's heard about this. Do you want the whole school to always know you as that girl who'll sleep with anyone?" He was right. But whatever. I shrugged. He glared at me. I sighed.

Bianca;"Fine. I'll fix this." I got up and went on the stage that was in our cafeteria. I took the mike from Wesley.

**Alli's POV **

There was 2 things I was thinking when someone handed me that paper. 1) She deserves it and 2) I feel sorry for her. Everyone's always on her case. I mean, I don't like her but still. I was standing next to Clare. She knew what was going through my mind. I saw Bianca get up and go onto the cafeteria stage. She snatched the microphone from Wesley and then pushed him out of the way. I giggled a little.

Bianca;"Everyone listen up."

**Bianca's POV **

Bianca;"Everyone listen up." No one was paying attention. "Hello?"

Alli;"SHUT. UP. EVERYONE. LISTEN!" That was surprising. Everyone lowered their voices. They all looked at me.

Bianca;"Thank you. Now, whoever did this." I held the paper up. "Will be paying for it."

Someone;"What, so you can thank them." People began to laugh. Alli started walking towards my way. She got on stage with me.

Bianca;"What are you doing? Get off of the stage." We fought a little for the mike until she finally got it.

Alli;"You'll thank me later. Hey everyone! Whoever did this must be really cruel. Bianca is a person you know! She may not have the best soul in the world but she's a soul. You guys should respect her if you want to be respected. I mean, you guys don't know her life or what's happening in it. She acts tough on the outside-" I glared at her. "but inside she could be crying or whatever. Her life might be as complicated as a...a.."

Clare;"An algebra problem."

Alli;"Yea..what Clare said. So, stop. That's all I have to say. Thank you." She dropped the microphone on the stage floor. I saw Clare begin to clap. So did Drew. And then they stopped because no one else was clapping. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Alli looked over at me. She opened up her arms. "Friends?" Eh, what the heck. I hugged her.

Bianca;"Friends."

Alli;"You can thank me now." We laughed. We got off the stage with a new start. A new friendship.

**OOOOOOO:**

**K. Done. Just review and request who you want me to do next. Review and stuff...K. **


End file.
